GaraGara Gaara
by Aomi Ammyu
Summary: gara-gara Gaara orang tak bersalah pun menjadi korban, ini gaje, Gaara FC dianjurkan tidak membaca, special fict for Mayonakano Shadow Girl


Disclaimer: bukan punya saya

Gara-Gara Gaara © Aomi Akinosuke

Fuhhh… Sekolah Detektif Konoha yang elit, penuh kedamaian, dan peraturan yang mengikat, membuat siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang merasa aman berada disana. Namun tidak ketika seseorang berhasil mengacaukan indra mereka.

Siiiiiiiiiing!

Semua tatapan sinis itu tertuju pada satu orang, orang yang amat sangat disegani, orang yang kepopulerannya bagaikan setara dengan bintang Hollywood, orang yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruk bagi siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya, dialah Gaara. Masing-masing orang pun menciptakan jarak amannya sendiri-sendiri.

"Selamat pagi Ibu guru Kurenai?" sapa Gaara lembut pada Ibu guru yang tiba-tiba ingin lari ketika melihat dirinya itu.

Ibu guru itu berbalik dan mencoba memasang tampang semanis mungkin _**Bersikap biasa, Kurenai. Bersikap biasa!**_ "Oh, Gaara ya? Selamat pagi…" balas Kurenai dengan senyum sangat ramah yang pernah di dapatkan oleh seorang Gaara, namun tetap ada warna kekhawatiran di wajah itu. Kurenai kemudian pura-pura meneliti jam tangannya, nampak butiran peluh di dahinya, "Mmm,begini Gaara, saya rasa saya sudah terlambat. Seandainya ada pertanyaan lagi tentang pelajaran saya bisa ditanyakan lewat telefon, permisi.." Kurenai melepas kedua sepatunya dan langsung meninggalkan Gaara sendirian.

Gaara tak ambil pusing dengan masalah ini, toh masih banyak yang mau jadi temannya. Jumlah teman-temannya juga banyak (termasuk yang di dunia gaib seperti Shuukaku). Coba ambil sedikit dan hitung dengan jari, salah satunya adalah--adalah--adalah--a-da-laaaah… Kesepuluh jarinya masih belum bergerak sedikitpun. Gaara melamun sejenak, "Bukan masalah penting!"

Naruto melangkah riang menaiki tangga. Setelah sampai dipuncak tangga, "Hah, ada Gaara!?" lalu cepat-cepat menuruni tangga, dan bersembunyi dibalik dinding terdekat mungkin adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Tapi juga sangat mencurigakan.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto tiba-tiba tersentak ketika sang Guru datang, "E-ti-tidak Kakashi-sensei, ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Hehe.."

"Ooh.. aku mau kesana dulu, kalau ada Gaara beritahu aku, ya?" Kakashi melambai kecil.

Rasa bersalah spontan menyerang Naruto, ekor matanya melirik langkah Kakashi cemas. Tak lama setelah bayangan Kakashi lenyap dari dinding, Kakashi pun turun kembali dengan sedikit tergopoh, "Naruto, jangan kesana, disana ada Gaara!" pesan Kakashi sembari menghilang.

-

"Sasuke! Stop menghitung uang itu! Berapa kalipun dihitung, dia tidak akan bertambah!" Naruto yang memiliki sifat perhitungan ini sangat benci kalo teman sekamarnya itu telah menyibukkan diri dengan berhitung (?). Mengingat Sasuke Suka matematika, dan juga… suka uang.

Tapi Sasuke tak bergeming, akhirnya dia malah menjulurkan lidah pada Naruto.

"Ih, dasar Teme!" ketika Naruto berusaha mencari pose nyaman di atas kasurnya, tiba-tiba pintu terdengar diketuk.

Dan setelah berseteru dengan Sasuke mengenai siapakah yang akan membukakan pintu, Naruto akhirnya mengalah (baca: kalah telak). "Malam-malam begini ada urusan apa ya, GaaRAAAAA!!?"

"Aku datang kesini untuk membicarakan masalah tim, boleh aku masuk?"

"Tidaktidaktidak, disini saja!"

"Baiklah, kurasa tidak perlu berbasa basi lagi. Aku tau setelah Sakura pindah, tim kalian cuma tinggal dua orang. Tapi disini dingi~n…"

"Kau tetap tidak boleh masuk! Akan ku ambilkan jaket saja, tapi jangan sampai dibawa pulang, ya?"

Beberapa detik kemudian..

"Ini! Lalu?"

"Lalu aku pikir, ada baiknya kalian menerima satu orang lagi untuk menempati posisi kosong di tim kalian. Aku rasa aku juga haus, Naruto~!"

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Lalu?"

"Srruuup, lalu aku pikir, aku pikir kopi ini terlalu panas, Naruto. Aku takut tidak bisa menyampaikan maksudku dengan baik karena mulutku terbakar. Lagi pula ini terlalu pahit, aku takut pahitnya bisa meracuni kata-kataku yang manis ini…"

Sekejap mata kemudian..

"Kalau kau minta yang macam-macam lagi, akan ku pastikan kau hidup tenang di Pluto!"

"Tapi kok air putih?"

"Dan jangan mengeluh!"

"Jadi…" Gaara terlihat berpikir, "Kita membicarakan apa tadi, ya?"

Naruto sweatdrop, _**ne anak cakep-cakep pikun!**_ "Masalah tiiim!"

"Huo iyah, berhubung kalian enggak terlalu memiliki banyak waktu untuk mencari partner baru, aku bisa kok ngisi sementara."

"Tidak bisa!"

"Aku bisa mengganti pengeluaran kalian dan memberi sedikit bonus untuk setiap kasus yang diselesaikan!" sembur Gaara panik.

"Kau diterima!"

"SASUKE----!!?"

"Selamat Gaara, kau diterima." tangan Sasuke terulur sebagai penyokong.

"Ah, terimasih Sasuke." ucap Gaara sambil mencium-cium tangan Sasuke.

"SA-SU-KEEEEE!!!"

-

"Sasuke kataku?!"

"Berhenti berteriak-teriak, Naruto. Memang apa masalahnya dengan Gaara, dia tidak lebih hebat darimu 'kan? Jadi tenang saja, prestasimu tidak akan tersaingi. Lagi pula dia bilang hanya sementara."

"Tapi Gaara itu penga-"

Blam

"Cau, Sasuke.."

"Tenang saja, sebelum semuanya kacau akan ku usahakan agar kau yang mengacaukannya lebih dulu!" seru Sasuke dari dalam toilet.

-

Duduk berhadapan dengan Gaara dan jangan sampai berbicara dengannya adalah misi Naruto hari ini dihidupnya. Naruto terus meneliti Gaara dan gerak-geriknya.

"Horeeeii, kasus pertama! kasus pertama!" seru gara riang

_**Pura-pura tidak kenal orang itu!**_

Sementara Sasuke yang disebelah Naruto sibuk dengan ipodnya, matanya terpejam. Kepalanya miring nyaris menyentuh bahu Naruto. Kereta yang membawa mereka dirasakan Naruto seperti jalan siput saja.

Tiga jam, tidak, tiga tahun tepatnya Naruto merasa baru bisa menjejakkan kakinya ketanah.

Dimulai dari Gaara yang sudah melesat meninggalkan mereka. Naruto mendengus, diliriknya Sasuke.

"Kalau kau terus manyun begitu, nanti cewek-cewek disini bisa ku embat semua"

"Che!" Naruto membuang muka dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke yang agak kerepotan membawa barang-barang keperluan mereka.

-

"Apa anda tau persis kejadiannya?" jari Naruto terus mencatat keterangan saksi mata dari kasus yang ditanganinya saat ini dalam notesnya. _**Sial, mana Gaara? apa dia tersesat?**_

"Saya tidak tau persis, ketika saya datang dia sudah mati."

"Dari kemungkinan yang ada, menurut anda siapa kira-kira yang terakhir masuk dan membunuhnya?" jari Naruto masih asik dengan notes bergambar Doranya.

"Mana aku tau! Buat apa aku mengurusi hal seperti itu! Kalau tidak ada urusan dengan warungku sebaiknya kau pergi!"

-

"Aku curiga dengan pemilik warung itu, kenapa dia mengusirku tanpa alasan yang jelas padahal ini pembunuhan?" Naruto bersandar dipintu dapur sambil memegang dagunya menyontek-nyontek gaya Conan yang sedang berusaha memecahkan kasus.

"Tidak usah terlalu memaksakan diri, lagipula ini hanya bagian dari latihan 'kan?" kata Sasuke yang mengaduk isi minumannya. "Oh-ya, mana Gaara, apa tadi kau meninggalkannya?"

"O-iya, aku lupa!"

-

"Gaara~! Gaara kau dimana~?!" Naruto menyusuri hutan itu, "Masa sih Gaara tersesat disini? Sasuke ada-ada saja. GAARA~~!" namun Naruto tetap mencari, mencari sampai dia menemukan bulu-bulu merah (rambut Gaara) melambai-lambai dan menyapu tanah tertiup angin. "Gaara! Kau kenapa?!" Naruto mengangkat panik wajah kusut Gaara yang tersungkur di tanah.

"Naruto, aku sudah tau pelakunya."

-

"Ada apa ini, kenapa semuanya berkumpul?"

"Katanya Gaara sudah tau pelakunya, Sasuke," Naruto menyuap gumpalan besar mi ramen instan yang diberikan Gaara secara cuma-cuma padanya.

"Hn, aku sudah tau kalau dia akan berguna, terutama setelah kasus selesai. Jangan lupa bayar hutangmu ya, Naruto. Jangan sampai terbawa mati."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan ya, Sasuke! Umurku masih panjang!"

"Bisa saja setelah makan itu kau mati, iya 'kan?"

"Ja-"

"Dengarkan semuanya!" suara lantang Gaara menginterupsi segala jenis obrolan yang sehat maupun yang tidak sehat. "Saya, Sabaku(rang) no(rmal) Gaara, sudah tau pelaku yang sebenarnya!"

Spontan halayak langsung heboh dan berbisik-bisik satu sama lain.

"Jangan terburu-buru semuanya, aku tau kalian kaget. Akan ku coba untuk menjelaskan satu-persatu. Pagi sebelum dia mati, bla-bla-bla…"

-

Semua mengikuti dengan khusuk.

"Dan kunci yang ku temukan ditenggorokannya—setelah malam itu aku memutuskan untuk membongkar kuburannya itulah misteri kenapa dia mati!"

Seketika gemuruh di ruangan itupun tercipta lagi, mengomentari apa yang barusan dituturkan oleh Gaara. Positif dan negatif semuanya terbaur jadi satu.

"Dan pemilik sah kunci itu adalah—yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan juga sebagai tersangka pembunuhan itu, adalah anda! Sang pemilik warung! Juga dikenal sebagai pecinta kucing." Gaara menunjuk orang yang tak jauh di depannya dengan numpang ngopy gayanya Shinichi Kudou.

"Ma-mana mungkin! Mana buktinya? Dan bagaimana caranya saya membuatnya menelan kunci itu?"

"Caranya sangat simpel, masukkan kunci itu kemakanannya. Kalau tidak percaya liat saja, saya sudah mencobanya pada teman saya."

"hoeekk!" Naruto langsung merasakan sesuatu ditenggorokannya. Sesak. Gelas kosong mi ramennyapun langsung jatuh ke lantai. Naruto tersungkur. Sasuke panik. Tapi Gaara tetap melanjutkan aksinya.

"Bagaimana?" Gaara tersenyum menang.

"A-a-a… aku mengaku~!" pemilik warung itu pelan-pelan menghempaskan badannya ke lantai dan menangis, "Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja~! Dia datang padaku pagi itu. Badannya kurus, kupikir dia lapar. Jadi aku berikan dia makanan, tapi aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kunci kemakanannya dan langsung dia telan. Huuu~ kucing yang mala~ng!..."

-

"Huaaaaa… Narutoooo…" semua murid akademi sampai Hokage, dari Konohamaru sampai Orochimaru. Semua menangisi kepergian Naruto disini, diperistirahatan terakhir Naruto. Tapi ketika Gaara datang, semuanya berhambur dan kabur kekediaman masing-masing.

"Naruto.. aku tidak percaya kau pergi secepat ini, aku juga tidak yakin harus merelakan hutangmu atau tidak. Dan untukmu Gaara…" Sasuke melirik orang sok bermuka inosen yang kini di sampingnya itu, "Aku tidak percaya kau mengorbankan Naruto untuk seekor kucing?!"

Gaara (berpura-pura) tidak menanggapi. Diambilnya notes dari sakunya, ditulisnya nama Naruto dalam daftar, "Dengan begini sudah tujuh belas orang, aku tidak yakin tidak akan bertambah lagi." ucapnya lirih di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke yang ternyata baru mengenal Gaara yang sebenarnya itu langsung syok, kakinya gemetar. Tapi tetap diusahakannya untuk berlari menjauhi Gaara, meninggalkannya ditempat angker itu—untuk selamanya---setelah menabrak pohon besar yang berhasil merenggut nyawanya…

fin

Aomi: fict ini kecipta lantaran Aomi inget kalo imouto ku (Naomi Hayashibara) sering nyebut; "gara-gara Gaara sih, jadi blablabla…" Aomi jadi ketawa sendiri. Owea, fict ini dipersembahkan buat kucing kesayangan kami namanya incret! *meluk-meluk incret*

incret: dan gw gak mau nanya tentang sejarah kenapa nama gw begitu jelek! *langsung membuang muka*

Aomi: bukannya jelek, tapi unik!

incret: unik sama jelek beda-beda tipis

Aomi: tapi banyak yang bilang unik lho~!

incret: banyakan mana sama yang bilang jelek?

Aomi: *matung*

incret: tuh 'kan?


End file.
